


The Stains They'll Make

by wheatear



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV series)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Implied Incest, Mind Control, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheatear/pseuds/wheatear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1864, Katherine gives the Salvatore brothers a taste of their future together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stains They'll Make

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Petrova Fire](http://cassiehayes.livejournal.com/10641.html?thread=119441#t119441) comment ficathon. Prompt: Stefan/Katherine/Damon - _Blood-stained sheets in the shape of your heart, this is where it starts, this is where it will end_

There comes a night when Katherine draws them both to her bed.

She invites Damon in, pulling the door open to reveal Stefan already there behind her. He's shirtless, hair tousled, and he sits up with an unnatural eagerness to see them.

"Come," Stefan calls. "Join us."

Damon stares, aghast. "What have you done to my brother?"

"The same thing I'm about to do to you if you don't hush."

She silences his protest with a finger on his lips and beckons him sweetly. Damon swallows, but he has only a moment's hesitation before he yields to her hand.

Stefan reaches for her; Damon averts his eyes.

"This is a taste of our future."

And how delicious it is. Katherine places herself in the middle, melting away Damon's discomfort with soft words and sly touches. She leaves love bites on Stefan's shoulder and back, kisses him with his blood on her mouth. Then traces red down Damon's neck, smirks and paints a heart on his chest. There's a Salvatore beneath her and another one on top. They're gratifyingly eager to please her.

They're all too easy to please.

"I love you," Damon whispers, and she smiles.

"I love you more," leaves Stefan's lips, but he's a little too compelled for her to truly believe that.

"One day," she murmurs. One day they'll be demons together, and oh, the blood they'll spill, the three of them. The stains they'll make upon Katherine's bed.


End file.
